Sinner
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Spring Kinkfest Prompt for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Seduction – 'It may be a sin, but she wants him.'


Title: Sinners

Characters: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: It may be a sin, but she wants him.

A/N: Prompt for February 3rd – Cloud/Tifa – Seduction – 'It may be a sin, but she wants him.'

Timeline: FFVII

Word Count: 1, 648

Betaed: No

~~~~Sinners~~~~

Her father had always warned her about the 'terror' that lived next door to him. He didn't have a father so he must have been a troubled kid. No father would leave their kid and wife unless the kid was a problem. He had forbidden her from even being friends with him, especially after the incident where she had fallen and hurt herself, leaving her in a coma for two weeks. When she woke up, her father had been furious at the boy next door, leaving her greatly confused. What did he have to do with her falling? All she had wanted to do was see her mother and there had been rumours that if you climbed the mountains, you would see the person you missed the most.

It had annoyed her greatly that her father had brushed off Cloud Strife without getting to know him. All he had done was take one look at the family and noticed that Cloud didn't have a father and deemed him a bad kid. There were different reasons to why someone didn't have a parent. They could have died or wasn't involved in the first place. You shouldn't just assume that the kid was the bad one who did something to drive them off.

Beside, if Cloud was truly bad, wouldn't his mother have also left him? She had seen her doting over her son, making sure he was warm enough when it was cold or making sure he was cool enough when it was warm. He was a shy kid that always seems to dart behind trees or back into his house whenever he saw her looking in his direction. She thought he was cute, different from the other boys. They were rowdy, always willing to create trouble and make noises. Cloud was quiet and she found herself wishing that they could spend some time together.

He left to join SOLDIER and that was the last time she saw him until she found him at the train station, looking ill and so weak, a far contrast to how he used to be in their hometown. She had taken him back to her home and nursed him back to health before asking him to join their group as they set out to bring down Shin-Ra to stop them from using the lifestream to make people's lives comfortable. It was ruining the rest of the world.

Looking at him, she saw he was leaning against the tree with his arms crossed over his chest, his head bowed and his eyes closed. Even now, it still sent a spark of arousal between her legs as she looked at him. She harboured a crush on the young man and it only deepened as they began their travels to stop Sephiroth from trying to destroy everything.

Cloud's head came up and his electric blue eyes met hers across the distance and he smirked. She felt her cheeks flush when she saw his knowing smirk before she broke eye contact, feeling shy.

Her father had always said that feeling of lust was a sin. She should never indulge in it, especially with men who only wanted one thing from her and would do whatever it took to gain it from her. He made a point of making sure that he knew Cloud would be one of those men who would try and use her. She should keep her body pure until marriage, until he had found the perfect guy for her.

Well, he wasn't here anymore and she had always known who the perfect guy for her was. He treated her with kindness; he spoke to her while looking into her eyes unlike the other guys who only seemed to see her breasts. He helped her down high rocks holding her hand, a contrasts to the guys who would try and grab her breasts or her arse.

A gloved hand moved a lock of her hair from her cheek and she lifted her head to see Cloud was standing in front of her, his eyes trained intently on her face. She felt a surge of desire shoot through her as the feel of Cloud's close presence. His gloved fingers trailed down her cheek, over her jaw and down her throat before running over her shoulder.

Tifa shuddered as she moved in closer, Cloud's hand dropping behind her shoulder, resting on her back, his other hand slid over her waist. Her hands slid up his chest, one resting over his heart while the other curled around the suspender. He rested his forehead against hers and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that was purely him. All male and metallic, it made her feel heady.

It may be a sin, but she wants him. She wants him badly. She wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved by someone who actually wants her for her, not because she has breasts and not because her father told her. She wanted Cloud; she wanted to be loved by him and to love him.

She felt lips press against her forehead and she tipped her head back, causing the lips to kiss her nose before they moved down to her lips. She stilled for a moment before she relaxed. She had always dreamed of her first kiss and hoped that it would have been Cloud to give it to her. Now her dream was coming true. He kissed her upper lip with hesitation. When he felt her push her lips against his, he became bolder, kissing her lower lip before the tip of his tongue ran along the seam of her lips, to which she parted.

His other arm wound its way over her waist, pulling her further in his body as her hands slid over his shoulder, one curled into the material while the other curled into his blonde spikes as she pushed herself up on her tip-toes. The world fell away; they forgot everything but each other. To them, they were simply a normal couple sharing their first kiss together in the middle of the woods after going for a walk.

One of his hands slid up her back, cupping the nape of her neck, his fingers finally burying themselves in her black hair, wishing that he had the thought to remove them so he could feel what her hair felt like. It had been a fantasy of his since he was a kid. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Tifa Lockhart, his childhood fantasy. He had always been so shy around her when he was younger, mostly because of her father's attitude toward him.

But now…now they had a chance. There wasn't anyone to stop them from being together, no one to tell them how they should feel or how they should act. Even though they were in a dangerous situation, it only made them feel deeper for each other, knowing that one of them could be hurt in a battle.

Soon the need for air caused them to break apart. Breathing heavily, Tifa rested her forehead against his chin as he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, alcohol and strawberries. It should have smelt strange but on Tifa…it was perfect. They were perfect, breathing in sync.

A crackle of the fire due to a new log being added and loud laugher filled the air with annoyed shouts from the youngest member following and they sighed, back to reality. Cloud just tightened his grip on Tifa, not wanting to let her go, not while they had found some semblance of peace for once.

"Hey, has anyone seen Spikey?" Barret's rough voice called out, presumably looking around for the solider. "He's supposed to be on the look out."

"I'm sure he's decided to take a patrol," Aerith's soft voice cut in, assuring the older man but it still held a hint of suspicions. "Has anyone seen Tifa?" There was a cackle.

"Maybe the two of them finally got their arses in gear and decided to jump into the sack together," Yuffie, the annoying ninja that was the bane of Cloud's life, informed them. Other than stealing Materia, she made it her mission to make his life as hell as possible. Tifa stifled a giggle as she shook her head, pulling away to see Cloud's annoyed expression.

"He'd better not touch Tifa," Barret grumbled. Tifa was like another daughter to him and he didn't completely trust the blonde man fully yet.

"Not without protection we don't," Cid, their transporter of the ship called Shera, agreed. "We don't need her falling pregnant and losing one of our best fighters." Cloud gritted his teeth as he glared at them over his shoulder despite the fact they were hidden by the tall bushes before he shook his head and looked down at Tifa with an apologetic look on his face.

"I guess I'd better get back out there," he mumbled, wishing that he could either kill them or at least gag them whenever he got close to Tifa. Their first kiss was supposed to be memorable for the kiss only, not for the bloody conversation their team mates insisted on having behind their backs. Tifa nodded before she reached up and kissed him once more.

"Just for the road," she whispered against his lips. Cloud just shot her a smirk before he stepped away from and walked back into the gang's view.

"Patrol's clear, no monsters," he told them, acting like he hadn't heard them, his mind on Tifa's lips.

She watched him leave with a smile on her face, her index resting on her lips before she lifted her head to look at the twinkling stars in the midnight darkness. For once, she felt like she was a normal girl living back in her hometown, carefree.

The End


End file.
